


Through Your Eyes

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, blind!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's best friend Castiel is blind, which is why Cas loves it whenever Dean describes the things as he sees them. When Castiel gets curious and wants more details about Dean's looks, Dean is reluctant to go into detail about them. Castiel's solution is simple, and demands nothing more than a gentle touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Your Eyes

“I wish you could see it, Cas… It’s such a beautiful day, I don’t think the sky has ever been  _this blue_.”

Dean spoke the words to his best friend, who was sitting right beside him on the small wooden dock, both their legs dangling off of it, their bare toes skimming the cool water. The afternoon sun made the lake sparkle in a way that was oddly magical, and Dean couldn’t imagine a better start of their summer break.

“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen.” Castiel replied dryly, although there wasn’t a trace of bitterness in his voice. “You could describe it for me… I like when you do that.”

And Dean did, as he often did, giving Cas all the details that he wasn’t able to see for himself. He told Cas about the sun, about the different shades of blue and green in the water, about the grass and wildflowers swaying in the breeze, and about the elderly couple in the distance walking their dog. Cas listened intently, a gentle smile on his face. His eyes, possibly even bluer than the sky that Dean had gushed over just now, were unfocused, as always.

They’d been friends for two years now, ever since Castiel’s family had moved to town. The two of them had taken an instant liking to each other, and Dean was amazed by how much of an impact this one person was having on his life.

After a small sexuality crisis, Dean was no longer too proud to admit to himself that he was a walking cliché, seeing as he had developed a major crush on the boy next door. Sometimes, Dean was almost relieved that Cas wouldn’t be able to catch him blushing, which was something Dean frequently did whenever Castiel was around.

They sat in comfortable silence now, so close that their legs were pressed together, nothing to be heard but the sound of water splashing against the side of the dock. Eventually, Dean broke that silence because he was always curious as to what was going on inside Castiel’s head.

“How come you’re always so optimistic, man…” Dean wondered out loud. “I would go crazy if I lost my sight.”

To an outsider it might have sounded like a rather blunt question, but Cas had made it clear on many occasions that Dean could ask him anything, and that nothing was too weird, or too rude. Castiel preferred honesty.

“Well… that’s just it, isn’t it?” Castiel mused. “I was born like this, I don’t know what I’m missing out on. You on the other hand, if you were to lose your sight after seventeen years of seeing everything clearly, I could imagine it would drive you insane.”

“Huh…” Dean mumbled. “I guess you got a point there.”

“Don’t I always?” Castiel shot back teasingly.

Dean chuckled, then nudged Castiel’s side and glanced at his friend. They’d developed some sort of silent code language for many situations. The nudge meant  _‘I’m looking at you, please look at me too’_.

Castiel turned his head to face Dean, pink lips quirking up into a smile.

That smile was the best thing in the world, in Dean’s biased opinion.

“Do you ever think about what you’d want to see first, if you could see, like if only for a day?” Dean blurted out, never out of questions when it came to Castiel.

Dean thought it was the kind of question that demanded some thought, but Castiel took less than five seconds to answer it.

“You.” He simply said.

“M-me?” Dean sputtered.

Surely Cas had to be messing with him. There were so many things in this world that were worth seeing, and Dean was hardly one of them.

“Yes,  _you_.” Castiel repeated as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Dean frowned, even though Cas couldn’t see it anyway.

“That would be such a waste, Cas.” Dean grumbled a protest. “Besides, I already told you what I look like, multiple times.”

Castiel shrugged. “It wouldn’t be the same as seeing it… I truly wish I could, you’re very special to me, Dean. I’d like to have the proper image of you in my mind.”

Dean’s heart was performing somersaults, and Dean tried not to get carried away. He was Cas’ friend, of course Cas would want to see him, no big deal. He was definitely reading way too much into this.

Nonetheless, Dean couldn’t hold in a sigh as hope left him again.

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked, picking up on the sound.

The blue eyed boy reached out a hand, placing it on Dean’s knee.

“Yeah, I just…” Dean paused, unsure of what to say as he watched Cas’ hand slip from his knee again. “I just wish I could give that to you.” Was what he finally decided on.

Another silence stretched out between them, but again it wasn’t uncomfortable, it never was. A couple of ducks were quacking not too far away, and the dog that Dean had spotted earlier started barking.

“You know what would help?” Cas spoke out of the blue. “I can get a better image of what things look like by  _feeling_  them.”

Dean took a second to consider that.

“Okay… So you’re saying it would be easier for you to picture me if you like… touch my face?”

When Dean looked to the side, Cas was nodding, already facing Dean, no need to nudge this time. It sounded like a fairly intimate act, and Dean tried to calm his sudden nerves before giving his permission.

“Sure, Cas… I don’t mind.” Dean was proud of how steady his voice was under the circumstances.

Castiel didn’t hesitate, eagerly taking Dean up on the invitation, and before Dean knew it, one of Cas’ hands was finding his cheek. Dean automatically leaned in to the touch, as if he’d been programmed to do so. There it was again, the smile that Dean loved. And even though those blue eyes were looking straight through him as Cas’ fingers explored his features, he couldn’t help but find their color stunning.

Castiel’s fingertips traveled down to Dean’s jaw, briefly tracing his jawline before they went up again, moving on to his nose, then his eyelids.

Dean wasn’t even aware of closing his eyes, but at some point he did, reveling in Castiel’s lingering touches. He realized that even though sight was a gift, so was being able to feel someone else’s touch.

When he felt the pad of Cas’ thumb tentatively brush against his lower lip, Dean’s eyes snapped open. He took Cas’ wrist, holding his hand in place and pressing a light kiss to Castiel’s palm.

These were the times Dean was grateful for the silent language of touch that the two of them loved to use. It meant that no awkward conversation was needed to confirm that they were both on the same page, and ready to move on to the next stage. And even though Dean’s heart was thundering in his chest, when Cas intertwined their fingers and went in for an actual kiss, all of Dean’s hesitations flew out of the window.  

“ _Beautiful…”_  Castiel breathed against Dean’s lips.

It was the most meaningful compliment that Dean had ever gotten in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
